The New baby
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Chole is going to have her baby with Bailey very soon and Pepper's about to have her frist foal, Chili was jealous when everyone in HorseLand was talking to Chole's baby that's in Chole's stomach and Chili thinks that no one cares about him anymore. (and sorry if I messed up peoples names)
1. Chapter 1

**Hellos this is a CholeXBailey pregnancy fanfiction along with PepperXChili I never have seen this pregnancy fanfiction so I would do one now.**

* * *

_Theme song my version Let's go to HorseLand!_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, Yeah!_

_There's a place to go where friends we ever had, We ride, we fight, we kill, we run. No matter times are good or bad._

_We have friends here, on our adventure riding somewhere._

_Let's go to HorseLand!_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, Yeah!_

* * *

_Episode today_

_Today in HorseLand; After Chole talks to Chili about how much she and the others care about him and after Pepper had her foal, Chole goes into labor and there's no way to get to the hospital and she's having her baby at Horseland. It's up to Sarah and Alma to help their friend, will Chole and Bailey's baby be alive?_

* * *

It all started with Shep Tiny and Angora we're in the barn looking at Chole and Bailey's new baby girl in her carrige with Chili and Pepper with their foal looking at the new baby that is sleeping in the carrgie.

"Welcome to HorseLand, and new changes are here finally."

"Yeah Shep, I was away when Chole was having her baby. I was with my Grandma."

"Yes you were, I was on vaction when the new baby had got around."

"Finally, I'm not so jealous of the new baby anymore. I'm a uncle of Bailey and Chole's new baby."

"Chili did you forget?"

"No, what did I forget?"

"That I'm a aunt of Chole and Bailey's child along with Zoey as a aunt and my daughter Peppermint is Beatrice's cousin." Pepper replied as Chili kissed the new baby."

"How old is the new baby Shep?" Tiny asked.

"She's 5 days old now because Chole needed the hospital after she has her baby."

"Can you tell me how she had her baby?"

"Sure I can, it all started after Angora and Tiny had lefted HorseLand for Grandma and vaction..."

* * *

Story begins

It was a nice day in HorseLand when Chole and her friends we're helping Button give birth to her and SunBurst's foal.

"It's ok Button, it will be over soon." Alma patted Button's neck she was in labor.

"I see the head Button, just one more push."

Button screamed in pain as SunBurst looked at poor Button in pain, but then the foal let out it's first neigh, the foal is born.

"What is it Will?" Alma asked "Is it a colt or a filly?"

"It's a filly."

"Wow Button, you and SunBurst got a filly."

Button looked at her and SunBurst's foal she's the same coat color as Button but she has streaks of yellow and she's mostly her mother but a little bit of her dad.

"The foal's born!"

Sarah, Chole, Zoey, Molly, Bailey and Nani came in Button's stall to see the foal is born.

"Awww, she's sweet."

"She's like her mother."

"Well done SunBurst, you're now a daddy!" Nani said as she patted SunBurst's nose and neighed loudly for the horses to hear.

"So what is going to be her name?"

"I was thinking of...Belle, Button and SunBurst's filly's name should be Belle."

"Welcome to HorseLand Belle." Molly said as the little foal kissed Molly's hand as Button stood up and kissed her filly everyone stood back when Belle started to stand up, after 2 tries the filly has stood up she was perfect.

"She's perfect Button, she's like any other foal in HorseLand."

"Congrats Button and SunBurst on your new filly." said Scarlet.

"Congrats to you Button and SunBurst, I'm so happy for you." Aztec said.

"She's the cutiest thing I've ever seen." Calypso.

"Awww, she's like her mother." Jimber replied.

"Thanks guys, I really love my new filly. I was hoping for a colt but, SunBurst wanted a filly."

"You did well honey."

"Thanks SunBurst, you'll be a fine daddy." Button replied as she snuggled with SunBurst.

"Here Belle, there's milk near Button." Alma helped Belle find teats for the new filly so she can drink milk from Button, and the owners lefted the barn for lunch.

"Button, I'm sure that Belle will grow up to be like you." Pepper said as she smiled at Button.

"Thanks Pepper, I hope your foal looks like you or Chili."

"I wonder when's my foal coming in?"

"Stallions can't have foals Chili, only mares can."

"I know that Aztec, I have this foal that is inside of Pepper." Chili talked back.

"Will you stop talking back like that Chili, we're getting sick of it."

"Yeah Chili, you gotta knock it off sometime." Jimber said.

"Why does everyone care about foals, and Chole's baby that will be born soon and not me?!" Chili shouted as he stomped his hoves.

"Clam down Chili, our owners will still care about you. It's just that new changes are coming, but if anything like this happens to me and Sarah. She'll still care about me." Scarlet said.

"How?"

"I think that when new foals or babies come to HorseLand, you just gotta make the best of it."

"We all do, evern our owners do." Aztec replied.

"Thanks guys, but I'm going to get into trouble to see who's the better horse in HorseLand."

* * *

In the house Sarah and Will we're walking down the hall way just talking about Pepper's foal and Chole's baby.

"Does Chole know what she's having yet Sarah?"

"No, Chole and Bailey just want it to be a surprise."

"I can see that she wants it to be a surprise." Will said as Sarah fell over, Will caught her just in time when Sarah's pregnancy test fell out of Sarah's pocket.

"Oh no..." Sarah said as she started to cry when Will picked up the pregnancy test and held it in his hands.

"Who's test is this?"

"Mine, I just think that I'm pregnant.." Sarah giggled she was hoping that Will won't be angry with her.

"You are?"

Sarah then nodded.

"Sarah, I'm so happy for you. We're going to have a baby."

"We are Will, who's going to ride Scarlet for me?" Sarah asked "I can't ride her while I'm pregnant."

"I'll rider Scarlet for you Sarah, after I ride Jimber I'll ride Scarlet for you."

"Thanks Will, Chole's due very soon."

"Yes, and how far is your pregnancy?"

"4 weeks." Sarah replied.

"Great Sarah, I'm going to be a dad."

"I'm excited to be a mom, and there's a becoming a mom and that is Chole."

end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

In the barn Shep was lying down near Pepper's stall, wondering when will he new foal come.

"What's wrong Shep?" Pepper asked.

"I'm just trying to snap, it's been a long morning." Shep said as pregnant Chole came into the barn.

"Oh...my back's been sore for a while now." Chole sat down on a chair and rested her right hand on her stomach, wondering when will her and Bailey's child come. "When is he or she going to pop out?"

"Hey sister, I've got to check on Pepper."

"Good, she might have her foal any day now."

"Chole come here, Pepper's foal might be kicking."

Chole came into Pepper's stall with Zoey and they both had their hands on Pepper's stomach and felt Pepper's foal kicking, Chili was getting jealous of all the time Chole and Zoey are with Pepper and her foal. Chili started to kick his stall wall that is next door to Scarlet's.

"Hey Chili stop that." Scarlet said.

"I'm just wanted Chole and Zoey to have time with me." Chili growled as he kicked some more in his stal making Chole really angry.

"Enough Chili!"

"Chili, cut it out!" Chole shouted, Chili then got upset he has never seen Chole this angry in his life.

"Chili, if you are going to be have like that. I'm going to ride you anyway."

"What's going on in here?"

"I've heard Chili making nosies."

"I've heard him kicking his stall door." Will said.

"We're not sure what is up with Chili today."

In the lesson everyone was ready to jump over the oxer.

"Ok Zoey, you and Chili can go."

Zoey got Chili to go as Zoey kicked Chili he started to go as her got to the jump Chili stopped before he can jump, Zoey was about to try again when Chili tried bucking Zoey off of him.

"Woah." Alma said as she patted Jimber's neck "What's up with Chili today?"

"He's never acted like that." Molly said as Chili bucked Zoey off of him.

"You ok Zoey?" Will asked, Zoey turned to Chili with her angry tone and face at him.

"CHILI! what is wrong with you?!"

After Zoey yelled at Chili he ran back into the barn and into his stall.

"We'll give Chili a few minutes to himself."

"Good idea, Will."

After a couple minutes Zoey came into the barn very upset.

"What happened Zoey?"

"Chili bucked me off, and then he took off."

"I wonder what may be up with him."

"I think that Chili thinks that we don't care about him and we just care about the other horses, maybe that's why he's a little bit angry with us."

"Maybe, I'll talk to him about it. I hope he's calm."

When Chole went in Chili's stall Chili was lying down and was angry.

"Chili, what's wrong buddy?"

Chili looked at Chole, he's eyes were filling up with tears.

"Did we upset you by caring about other horses, and you fough that we didn't care about you?"

Chili then neighed.

"I'm so sorry Chili for not caring about you, it's just that sometimes when changes come it gets hard for horses like you." Chole said as she gave Chill a hug around his neck, then Shep came into Chili's stall with Chole.

"I'm going to pee, I'll be back to talk more later Chili."

"Chili, you seemed unhappy what's wrong?"

"Shep, it's just my owner and her friends care about is with changes and I kept getting yelled at, smack at, threaten and they used hurtful things to me." Chili said as he started to cry.

"Awwww, now now Chili. It's ok sometimes changes can be hard for us when new ones come to HorseLand, they're just owners you can love horses and owners in your way."

"I don't understand Shep."

* * *

_You and Chole, different ways_

_Shep: I love her, because she's the pregnant one. But I love you cause your big and tall, pregnant and big love; big and tall love. Every loves through out their days, you and Chole different ways. "You see that Chili?"_

_Chili: "I think so."_

_Shep: I love her, cause she needs help. But I love you cause you're fine. Needs help love; you're fine love. Everyone loves though out there days. You and Chole, different ways. "You're getting it now."_

_Chili: "Yeah I am."_

_Shep: I love her cause she's big and helpless, she needs to be fed and dressed each day. But I love you cause your cool and helpful, and you can trot, jump and canter. I love her, cause she's beautiful. But I love you cause you're very nice; beautiful love, very nice love..._

_Chili: Pregnant and big love, big and tall love. (Shep: "You're getting this.")_

_Shep: Everyone loves thought out their days, you and Chole different ways._

_Chili and Shep: Everyone loves throught out their days, you and Chole different...Ways._

* * *

When Chole came back she saw that Chili's feeling better after Shep sanged a song about different people and different ways.

"So you're better now Chili?" Chole asked as Chili neighed with happiness.

"Come soon to be daddy, Pepper will soon go into labor to have your foal."

Then Zoey came into Chili's stall scared and excited at the same time.

"Chole come to Pepper's stall, I think she's having her foal."

"Coming Zoey, come on Chili you're going to be a dad now."

end of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chole and Zoey rushed to Pepper's stall, she was lying down in pain. Chole looked over where Pepper's tail is she knew that Pepper's water is broken.

"Zoey, I see hoves. Pepper needs to push now."

"It's ok Pepper, having a baby is more painful then hurting your leg. Now push girl, push."

Pepper pushed very hard Chili was staring at Pepper who is breathing and pushing at the same times.

"You're doing great Pepper, you're almost there."

"It hurts Chili!"

"I know honey, I know it does."

Chole then can see the foal's head coming out.

"I can see the head."

"You're almost there Pepper, just one more big push."

Pepper screamed in pain as the foal made it's way into the world.

"It's a filly!" Chole smiled as Pepper stood up and kissed her foal and Chole smiled at her along with her sister and Chil smiled too.

"You did it girl, I'm so happy that your foal is in the world and HorseLand."

"Same, congrats Chili you're a daddy!"

Chili got excited and happy, then Pepper's filly started to try to stand up like her mother and father. After a few tries Pepper's filly had finally stood up, Zoey and Chole we're so happy that their horses are now parents.

"Congrats Pepper, you did great girl."

"What should we name the new filly?"

"I think we should name her...Peppermint."

"Yeah it almost takes the name off of Pepper." Chole replied.

Peppermint has the same coat as Chili but she has light blue streaks on her mane and tail, she's like her father but a little bit from her mother.

"You did great honey."

"She looks like you Chili."

"So she does look like me, she's like her father but has light blue streaks on her mane and tail like her mother."

"Hey everybody, Pepper had her filly!" Zoey called out as her friends rushed to Pepper's stall to meet the new foal who was just born.

"Look at the new foal."

"Awww, she's like her father but she has light blue streaks like her mother."

"She's a cutie."

"What did you girls name her?"

"Peppermint, we named her after Pepper's mother."

"Awww, that's a sweet name for her."

"Another wait for my neice, of nehpvew."

"Who knows Zoey, I wonder when will my baby be born."

"That's what I was wondering." Bailey said as he patted Aztec's nose.

"Bailey, the baby's kicking again come feel."

Bailey came up to his wife and rubbed Chole's swollen stomach.

"Woah, this one has strong kicking. I hope it's a boy."

"So, let's take guesses to see what Chole's having."

"Great idea Will, who knows."

"So Sarah, what do you think Chole's having?"

"A girl."

"Molly?"

"Boy."

"Bailey?"

"Boy."

"Zoey?"

"I'm guessing a girl."

"Alma?"

"Girl."

"Nani?"

"Girl, because they're so sweet."

"Chase?"

"Boy."

"Alexander?"

"Girl."

"Jesse?"

"Girl."

"Chase?"

"Boy."

"Chole, what do you think you're having?"

"Girl."

"So my guess if Chole's having a girl."

"So how many people choosed boy Will?" Sarah asked.

"So the total of people that guess boy is, 3 people."

"So, how many people choosed girl?" Zoey asked.

"The people that guess girl in total is, 7 people."

"So this might mean..."

"It might mean that Chole and Bailey are having a girl."

"Yes!"

* * *

After a few days went by Zoey had still been riding Chili but there was still no baby yet.

"Hey Sister, I'm going to brush Chili."

"Ok, I'll get his brushes." Chole called back as she went to the tack room she felt a contraction that made Chole groan, but it didn't hurt that much when she got the brushes for Chili and came back Zoey got his saddle and briddle on the side.

"Thanks Chole."

"OW!" Chole shouted as she felt a contraction that spooked Chili.

"It's ok Chili, calm down boy." Zoey said as Chili was calming down, then Zoey patted Chili. "Good boy...Chole, what's wrong?"

"Zoey, I think I'm going into labor."

"What should I do?" Zoey panicked, just then Sarah, Alma, Will, Molly, Alexander, Nani, Chase and Jesse have came in the barn after they heard Chole screamed.

"What's going on in here?"

"What's wrong?"

"Guys, I'm so glad you're here. Chole's gone into labor." Zoey said.

"Oh dear, we'll have to get her to the hospital. I'll get my car ready so we can go, Zoey go to the house and get Bailey."

"Please get Bailey Zoey, I need him!" Chole shouted.

"Poor Chole." Chili sigh.

"It's ok Chili, when women are in labor they scream yell and cry when they're in pain like this."

"Yeah, like Button went through that."

"Yes, and Pepper went through that too." Button said.

"Everybody's got pain."

"Not labor pains, only women have that kind of pain while pregnant." SunBurst said.

"Oh no, no...No don't do this!" Will was getting upset his car won't start, then Sarah came to the car to see if Will was ok.

"Are you ok Will?"

"No Sarah, my car broken down." Will said.

"We've called our parents but no one can drive us to the hospital."

"Maybe Chole can have her baby here at HorseLand, I'll call a taxi to pick us up."

"Ok Will, then call for a tow truck to look at your car and see if they can fix it. I'll check on Chole."

* * *

In Bailey's room

Bailey was playing a game on the computer and day dreaming about when his son or daughter is going to come into the world and HorseLand, when Zoey came into Bailey's room.

"Bailey, Chole's going into labor."

"She is?"

"Yes, you must come to HorseLand barn. And then we'll get her to the hospital."

"Ok, let's go."

* * *

Back at the HorseLand barn

Chole was breathing in the tack room standing up with Will, Sarah, Molly, Alma and the boys helping Chole with her labor pains.

"You're doing great Chole, just breathe in and out."

"Thanks for not leaving me."

"Alexander, Chase, Jesse, Nani. Go get the doctor if the taxi doesn't show up."

"Ok come on boys, let's get our horses." Nani said as she got her and Alexander, Chase and Jesse's horses out and ready to go get the doctor.

"My water broke!" Chole screamed in pain as she grasped her stomach.

"Ok Will, get a towel to rest it underneth Chole." Sarah said "Molly, go boil water. Alma get blankets and scciors to cut the cord."

"Ok Sarah."

"We'll be back."

"You're ok Chole." Sarah said.

"It hurts too much! I want Bailey now!" Chole shouted as another contraction shot pass her body.

"I know you do Chole, let's talk about something elsa that takes your mind off of the pain."

"Ok.."

"So when your and Bailey's baby enters the world, it will make it's first cry."

"Aww.." Chole replied as she started to cry in pain.

"Yeah it's in your arms now Chole."

Shep watched Chole in labor he felt so sorry for Chole to be in this labor pains.

"I wish I can help Chole, but I'll have to make the best of this."

Then Zoey came into the tack room with Bailey.

"I'm here Chole, don't worry."

"Bailey! oh god Bailey, I'm so glad that you're with me." Chole said as she held Bailey's hand.

"Why are we not going to the hospital?"

"The taxi's coming and a few of our friends are gone to go get a doctor."

"What id the taxi doesn't come?"

"I'll have to deliver it." Sarah said as Alma, Will and Molly came back to the tack room with things for the baby's birth.

"Oh good, we're so glad you came back."

"AHH! This baby's coming now!"

"Shhh..It's ok Chole, you're doing great." Bailey said as he kissed Chole's forehead.

"Oh god."

"What's wrong Sarah?"

"You're 10 cm."

"No, no. No!" Zoey cried she was worried because no doctor was here yet "She can't push now, there's no doctor and we're not in the hospital."

"I'm sorry Zoey, but Chole has no choice. We need to get this baby out now, or Chole and the baby dies."

"It hurts." Chole cried.

"It's ok Chole, you're just having a baby."

"Ok Chole push."

Chole took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she can letting out screaming.

"I can't do this, I can't."

"It's ok Chole, having a baby takes a while."

After 2 hours in pain Chole really couldn't take the pain anymore.

"Ok Chole, I see the head. Just one more big push."

"You're doing great Chole, you're doing a great job."

"Thanks Will, I wonder what it is."

"Ok Chole, push."

Chole did one more huge push and the baby slipped out of Chole, then it started to cry.

"It's a girl Chole, you did it."

"A girl?" Bailey asked as he smiled at Chole "Well done Chole, we had a daughter."

Sarah put the baby girl wrapped in a blanket into Chole's arms.

"Wow, she's beautiful Chole."

"Oh gosh Bailey, she's got the same hair color as mine."

"Wow, she's got a bit of my hair." Zoey added.

"She's got my skin type." Bailey said as he kissed Chole on her forehead.

Then Chole's baby girl's eyes opened and stared at Chole.

"Chole, she has your eyes."

"She's all like her mother."

"And part of her father too."

"So, what do you want to name her?" Alma asked.

"I would like to name her; Claire Brenda Handler."

"I love that name Chole." Zoey said as she looked at Claire who is happy in Chole's arms "Hello Claire, I'm your aunt Zoey. I've been talking to you when you were inside your mommy's tummy, welcome to HorseLand and the world."

Then Nani and her friends with a doctor and a taxi man came and saw that Chole had givien birth without anything went wrong.

"Awww." You had him?"

"It's a girl Nani." Sarah said as everyone went to Chole to see the new baby.

* * *

A few days later Will and his friends were waiting for Chole, Bailey and Claire to come back to HorseLand when Chili, Pepper, their foal and Aztec were outside in the corral they saw that Chole, her husband and the new baby have finally came home.

"She's home."

"Wow, and look at that baby. She's so cute."

"Hey Chili, did you missed me? look at my new daughter."

"She's so cute, hello little one I'm aunt Pepper. This is your cousin Peppermint who is just a foal."

"I'm uncle Chili, I really love you because you're our neice."

"Hey Aztec, missed me bud? look at your new niece." Bailey said as Aztec looked at Claire who is 5 days old.

"Hello baby, I'm uncle Aztec your father's horse. Wait til everyone hears about this."

"Isn't Claire cute?"

"So, when did they say you two can come back here?" Will asked.

"They checked on Chole, and they said that she and Claire are healthy and ok to home here." Bailey replied as Claire started to cry, "Is she hungry again? we fed her before we lefted the hospital."

"She's cranky, I think she should have a nape. Right Claire, let's go have a nap and meet all of the horses in HorseLand."

* * *

Back to Shep and his friends

"And that's how Chole and Bailey had their child."

"Awww, she's so like Chole right Shep?" Teeny asked.

"Awww, she's just like a new born kitten." Angora replied.

"That was amazing story you tolled us Shep, I will never forget the day Claire was born."

"Same here." Calypso said.

"All of us, won't forget about that day." Aztec replied.

"Bailey, change Claire's dipper."

"No way...I mean, we'll both change her dipper."

"And you know what kids, when new babies are born or before jealous might come into you once in a while." Shep said as he smiled at the new baby.

The End


End file.
